Through an open window
by Lazybum16
Summary: Window is a significant part of a house. It maybe a simple place to be but one might never know that an extraordinary thing like falling in love might happen by just taking a glimpse through an open window.


**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**This is my first time writing a yaoi ^^ NaruSasu is my favorite yaoi pair and i hope you will enjoy it. **

**WARNING: English is not my native tongue so i know that it contains grammatical errors. I have a problem when it comes to tenses so i hope you will understand. When faced into a situation in regards to a grammatical error, please don't mind it.**

* * *

It is cold.

This is the only thing that ran in his head the whole time he stared at the close opposite window in front of him. Crunchy leaves already nested on the railings of the window and blemishes are spotted, a sign that nobody is home. Just like the weather, he somehow felt colder inside, like he was locked inside a very low temperature refrigerator. He can't take it. The coldness wrapped him into a person he never wanted because he never wanted to be the same as before. Everything had changed since he met him. His glares turned into stares, scowls into smiles, cold into warm. But as seasons change for everybody, there came a time when his life became a world of winter again. And unlike the seasons, it's never easy to find summer that can melt the icy coldness inside him.

'It wouldn't open' he said to himself for a thousandth time but still found himself burying his eyes on the opposite window. And for another moment of depression, crystal water formed in his eyes and with just one little flinch, from the realization of the what was happening, it glided swiftly down to his chin until it finally dropped on the page that he was supposed to be reading. He wished these tears would turn into ice as to not leave in every page of his book a trace of his unrequited love for him. Because no matter how many summer came into his life, it will never reach the core of his heart. Why you ask is a very senseless question? He just couldn't leave his memories with him as another year to remember.

Another tearful night and he just couldn't bear to let these tears drown him to another week of depression. It's best to stray away from the window and hopped to bed. In that way, even if he can't force the tears back into his eyes, he can let it stop and continue it somewhere he can't feel it. In short, it is in his private little world he called his dreams.

* * *

When Sasuke wake up this morning, tracks of tears were found on his pale face. Though the temperature didn't change at all, he still wondered on why it didn't break into little ice pieces once he opened his eyes. Moreover, he felt his body freezing even under the thickness of his comforter, jacket and pajama. And as soon as the wind marked a direct hit on his face, which made it a lot paler, he just remembered that he forgot to close the window…again. He wouldn't doubt if he got a cold in this kind of weather. How stupid he is to suddenly hide on his comfort zone and forgot to close the main source of getting a cold. Standing with wobbly legs from the decrease of temperature, he made his way towards the window with the comforter wrapped on his body and shut it firmly. It made a lot warmer now that the wind ceased to enter his little room.

Just when he is already finishing cleaning his bed, the door swung open and a doggy-like guy came striding inside and sat heavily in his newly folded bed sheet. He is holding a mug of hot milk and slurp happily on his drink. After a messy three gulps of milk, he looked at Sasuke with a rather jollier smile than usual and said "Yo! Did you have another round of your usual wet dreams?"

"Do you even know the meaning of what's coming into that disgusting mouth of yours?" he shot back at Kiba with a stern look.

Kiba looked at him scornfully while taking another gulp on his mug "Hey perverted guy! I'm just saying that you're making my peaceful night into mourning. Do you even know what it felt like to be disturbed by your constant wailing?"

"You liar, I'm not wailing. It's just…low weeping."

Kiba fight back but Sasuke can't understand him because he's saying it while drinking another gulp of white liquid.

Sasuke continued it instead "Milk again? Do you plan on becoming a cat with that face of yours?" Then shot a teasing smirk and bark "Woof! Woof!"

Kiba suddenly spit the milk on his mouth and made a mess on Sasuke's bed "You bastard! Are you insulting me?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" and raising one eyebrow.

There was a sudden pause and Kiba quickly take another gulp on his mug. "Anyway, back from the issue, can't you do something about your rampage every night?"

Sasuke didn't answer and just averted his gaze towards his closed window. Kiba followed his stare then heave a deep sigh "Are you still clinging unto him?"

"Mind your own business."

"Look, it's been eight months Sasuke. Can't you just at least try to move on?"

He didn't answer again and continued to stare on the window.

"You're such a stubborn guy and that's what makes you to hurt more. We're still your friends Sasuke. Don't isolate yourself from us just because of him."

Kiba didn't wait for any reply because he knows silence is the only reply Sasuke learned every time this topic came. He just stands up and walked towards the door. Before he touches the golden door knob, he said "Eight months is way too long enough to forget about him. It's just an unrequited love. Get a life." and storms off the room.

Hearing this made him to felt a crumpling sensation in his chest. Yet, Kiba was right. He's acting as if something special happened between the two of them where in fact, it's just a close neighborhood relationship. However, for some reasons, he can't insist on himself to cut his ties with him because he's still hoping that one day, he would come back. Slowly, he walked towards the window, grasp in the handle tightly then opened it. Staring at the opposite window, it's still closed, not even a sign of movement. While gazing at the close window, he hoped that one day when he opened his window; it will greet him with another open one with a person sitting on its railings while drinking a can of hot drink. Before drowning himself into another hour of tears, he finally uttered his name after eight longing months.

"Gaara…" he said then he went back to his bed without closing the window.

* * *

**NOTE: Please leave your comments or suggestions about my story (a positive comment) =D**


End file.
